


They Will Not Go Unpunished

by MarsGem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsGem/pseuds/MarsGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ Prompt from Tumblr: Regina comes home one day and finds Henry dead in his bedroom. She calls Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Not Go Unpunished

Regina hung up her coat, she'd just returned from a boring day at work and she hoped to spend the evening relaxing, preferably with her son. She walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on so she could make Henry a hot chocolate, and herself a tea or coffee.

Regina left the kettle to boil and went upstairs to look for Henry, she assumed he would be in his room, probably reading one of his comics.

She reached his door and knocked, knowing that her teenage son would not appreciate her walking in without a warning, "Henry? I'm home." Silence, Regina knocked again, louder this time because he was probably listening to music.

"Henry, I'm making hot chocolate." She called. Still nothing, Regina frowned, and decided she'd best let herself in, just in case something was wrong. She slowly opened the door, "Henry, I'm coming in."

Once the door was fully open Regina froze at the scene that greeted her, her son was laying in a crumbled heap on the floor, his carpet soaked with red. Regina hurried over to her son, and took him by his shoulders, in order to roll him to face her.

Henry's normally wonder filled, bright eyes were dull and unfocussed, his lips parted in an unfinished cry for help. Regina's gaze trailed down to his chest, his shirt was covered in blood, and ripped to reveal a wound that looked like it was from a knife.

Regina let her suppressed tears out, she knew no one could survive being stabbed in the heart, but she checked his pulse and breathing anyway, nothing, "Oh Henry." Regina breathed as she pulled her son's lifeless body into her embrace.

Regina did not know how long she cradled her dead son in her arms, but eventually she realised she had to tell Emma that their son had been brutally murdered. Unwillingly Regina lay Henry back down, she carefully closed his eyes, then pulled out her phone, her hands trembled, making it difficult to access Emma's number.

She listened to the ringing and after several too long seconds she was greeted by Emma's voice, "Hey, everything okay?"

Regina tried to form words, "Hen- I- He- Emma- Please- I... I need you..." Regina stammered.

"I'm on my way." Emma's strong voice said, before she hung up.

Before long she heard Emma barging into the house, she heard her running up the stairs with the sound of a herd of elephants.

"Regina! Where are you?" Emma called.

Regina fought out a reply, she needed the blonde right now, "Henry's room." She managed shakily.

Seconds later Emma ran in and stopped at the sight in front of her. Regina, the normally composed mayor, was sat on the floor, covered in blood, cuddling Henry, her face wet from tears.

Emma walked over and knelt down next Regina and Henry and joined the embrace wordlessly.

"Is he?" Emma managed finally.

"Yes." Regina whispered. She felt Emma's arms tighten around her and their son.

"And you found him like this?"

"Yes." Regina breathed, she could barely manage more than one word answers.

Emma knew she had to be strong for Regina, she could be a mess later, right now she had to comfort Regina, "We'll find whoever did this. I promise." Emma said, as steadily as she could.

"We will." Regina agreed. Emma pulled away and used a hand to get Regina to look her in the eye. Regina's eyes were red from crying, and her chin had Henry's blood on it from her hold him so close.

"They won't get away with this. They should know better than to mess with the two most powerful sorceresses in Storybrooke." Regina clenched her jaw and nodded her agreement.

"They will not go unpunished." Regina said, her voice hoarse from crying.

Emma place a soft, comforting kiss on Regina's forehead, "They will not go unpunished." Emma repeated in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in a prompt my Tumblr is marsgem(I don't do smut, sorry). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
